Two years
by bw8801
Summary: The Team and League disappear into space for two years, leaving only Bart behind to take of earth. Bart forms a new team and does what he can. But when the Team and League come back, can Bart trust them? Can he go back them and their ways after running his own team for two years? Can he let the League and Team break apart his team and throw them away?
1. Chapter 1

Wally West felt pain shooting through every part of his body. He still heard the sounds of the chrysalis shooting him with energy. He felt himself hit something. It hurt.

_Is heaven supposed to hurt, or did I end up in hell?_

He felt cold. His eyes opened a crack. He saw snow all around him and a gorgeous deep blue sky, sprinkled with stars. He felt sleepy.

_Are you supposed to go to sleep when it's cold or stay awake?_

He heard something in the distance. He was pretty sure those people would find him. Eventually, he gave in to his fatigue. He saw people run over to him and saw the flash's of color of their clothes.

_Flash! Artemis! The Reach! Did we win?_

He wanted to ask these people but he could barely feel his mouth, much less speak. Finally, he couldn't take the exhaustion, he fell asleep, but not before muttering something.

"Won?" He saw blurry nodding and blacked out.

* * *

Wally gaped at the ginormous window and all the stars he could see. It was almost as if he reach out to touch them. He slowly raised his hand. He could almost touch them. Almost…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Batman gets up set whenever someone touches his specially made glass." Nightwing walked up. He had a smile on his face. Wally remembered the last time they talked. It wasn't good. "He makes you clean it yourself if you smudge or get fingerprints on it. Worst of all, you have to use a special solvent. One time I got just a little on me, and look what happened." He turned his arm so Wally could see. Right by the bicep, there was a patch of different fabric about the size of Wally's palm.

"Wow."

"I know, right." They thought for a moment.

"We finally made it." Wally still couldn't believe it, they were finally in the Watchtower.

"All it took was 5 years, a couple months, some fake deaths, some real deaths, and an alien invasion to do it."

"Yep." A moment passed. "Listen, Dick, about that one day-"

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kind of know what you were going through." Wall looked at him, expecting an explanation. "Babs got shot in stomach by the Joker when she was out of costume. I freaked out like crazy." Wally nodded.

"Well, there was also the fact that I was going to propose to Artemis." Dick's eyes widened. He looked at his friend and smiled. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"We're heading to Mars. Some empress wants to take over the planet. She wants all the League and Team present so no one can trick her."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea to take everyone."

"That's why we need you." Wally looked at him. "We're going to leave Bart here to watch things. We'll also call some independent heroes to help him. We just need you to play Kid Flash. Can you do it?" Dick asked. Wally thought.

"Is Artemis going?"

"She has to, she stayed on the Team after you… did whatever you did."

"Fine, I'll come." Dick looked at his old friend.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Bye hermano, check on my familia for me, okay?" Blue called from the ship that was taking off. Bart waved a bit morre. Eventually, someone yanked in all the people waving at him. Bart waited until after the ship took off to move into another room. He set down his ninth bag of Chicken Whizees and looked out a window. He sighed, the whole 'act-super-perky-and-happy-to-pass-off-as-a-normal-speedster' act was getting harder and harder. Each day he felt as if he was being crushed by his secrets, his lies, and his horrible truths behind each and every one. He was also being crushed by the hopes of the future. Everyday, he wondered if he had changed anything. An alert popped up on a screen a few feet away. The time for thinking was later. He noticed as 5 more alerts popped up. Villian rampages, robberies of secret tech, and natural disasters. More kept popping up. It was as if the villains had known the League and Team were leaving today. It dawned on Bart that they probably did.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally fell out his pod. It was strapped to the wall. He landed at some hot, orange girl's feet.

"Hey-"

"Get up, we must rescue your friends." Wally noticed Nightwing standing next to her. He got up and walked with them.

* * *

XS wiped her sweating hands on her pants. She took a few deep breaths trying to clam herself. This was her first mission. She had _finally_ finished training and could on missions with her team. She looked at Arrowette, who was ready. _How is she not freaking out?_ XS shook her head and tried to psych herself out. It worked. Mostly. Arrowette gave her the signal. She put in her headphones. Arrowette shot an arrow that let out a screeching sound. XS hopped to the ground and speeded off through the halls. Her superspeed made it easy to scout out fast. She ran back into the first room and motioned for Arrowette and Li'l Lobo to follow her. They quickly came. She and Arrowette went to work getting the info out of the computer. Li'l Lobo stood guard. Arrowette grabbed a piece of tech and shoved it in her quiver. They made their way to the window they came in. They snuck out and went to the nearest zeta beam.

* * *

"How long have I been out?" Wally asked as they opened the other pods.

"Two years." The orange girl responded. Everyone looked at her. "What? Its true." She explained that she was the princess of the planet they were on, that was until her sister kicked her out and became the empress that wanted to take over Mars, except for the fact that the take over was stunt she pulled so she could take out the Justice League.

"Oh. My. God. We left Bart in charge of the Watchtower for two years!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally, what you meant was, we left Bart in charge of _**earth's safety**_ for two years!" Flash explained.

"Should we go now?" The orange girl asked. Everyone nodded and climbed in a ship.

* * *

The trio made their way through Gotham, even more dangerous now because of the lack of Batman and Robins for two years. Arrowette pulled off her mask and adjusted her quiver to look more like a backpack. The rest of her costume looked like clothes. Mostly. Li'l Lobo walked as much in the shadows as he could. XS peeled off her domino mask and grabbed her large, thin hoodie out of Arrowette's quiver, which covered most of her costume. They walked as fast yet as inconspicuous as possible. Finally the reached the zeta beam.

**Recognized-B30/Arrowette, B36/XS, B37/Li'l Lobo**

They each went their seprerate ways upon entering the Watchtower. She walked in to find Tye and Asami making out. She clapped her hands, they didn't move.

"Guys." Nothing happened. "Tye and Asami!" They just continued to make out.

"I've been trying all morning. It's not gonna work." She turned to see Red Hood walking towards her.

"Eww."

"You said it." Robin happened to walk in he tried the same things as XS. Finally she got a cup of cold water and splashed the couple.

"AHHHHH!"

"EEEEKKK!" They looked to see the three annoyed teammates. They both blushed.

"Get a room." Red Hood pointed his thumb behind him towards the empty rooms. Tye and Asami walked off two different directions.

"Ugh, now I'm not hungry." XS walked. She started towards her room, but stopped and went towards the training room. She saw her friend punching the punching bag like no tomorrow. "I would stop before you break your hand." Milagro looked at her.

"Hey, Jenni."

"Hi." Milagro looked at her phone.

"We should probably get to bed, your cousin needs to talk to us in the morning." Jenni nodded. They walked towards the rooms.

"Guess what I saw in the kitchen."

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Fine, a walrus… in a… tutu?"

"HA! No, I wish. Tye and Asami were making out."

"Eww."

"I know right." Jenni waved to her best friend and walked into her room. She sat down on the bed and thought for a moment. _What does Bart want to talk to us about?_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone shuffled into the meeting room. Jenni sat next to Milagro and Robin. On Robin's other side was Supergirl and Black Bat was next to her. Wonder Woman and Catwoman stood in a corner. Li'l Lobo sat next to Empress(surprise, surprise). Raven sat away from everyone. Tye and Asami sat next to each other, obviously, and Ed sat next to Asami. Garth and Donna were standing at the back. Secret float next to Milagro. Huntress sat next to Black Bat. Oracle and Cyborg was in front, on their computers. Flamebird sat in the very front. Kid Flash and Arrowette stood in front of Cyborg, talking about something. Finally they faced the crowd.

"Yesterday," Kid Flash began. "Raven detected some souls in a ship coming towards us. The ship is obviously of alien origin. Cyborg has researched everything in our database and has found nothing yet. This would be a good reason to stay alert in case they come closer. And if they land, you must respond to any alert. That is all." He finished. Jenni walked up to Kid Flash. As soon as everyone left she hugged him. He hugged her back. "So, how was you first mission?"

"I was really nervous, like something could go wrong at anytime."

"It possibly could, but the nervous feeling will eventually disappear. Trust me." Jenni hugged her older cousin one more time before walking out. Arrowette walked in.

"So…" Arrowette started. Kid Flash pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Arrowette, I know you want to be hopeful, but the League and Team have been gone for 2 years. I don't think they're coming back. We don't even know where this conquering empress is from." She nodded and looked down. She knew that despite his tough, hard exterior, Kid Flash missed his family and friends as much as everyone else wanted to just meet them. His expression softened. He wiped away a tear she didn't know had fallen. "Why don't we do something later, if we're not busy. Movie and dinner?" She looked at her boyfriend and nodded. She quickly kissed his cheek and walked out. She made her way to the game room. There were so many rooms in the Watchtower they didn't even use that they had changed them into other rooms. The important ones were left alone, like the labs, but a few were changed into rooms for teammates. They could fit all they needed on one level.

"Yeah, like you can beat me!"

"You're going down!"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"No. No! No no no no no! NO!" She followed the boasting and cries of losing players to the game room. Tye was on his knees looking up the sky screaming out: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Milagro was just bouncing a Ping pong ball on her paddle while Tye cursed the heavens. Jenni was giggling like crazy. Red Hood was paying a bunch of money to Supergirl. Frankly, if you ask anyone, the Supers have an extra power. They always win their bets. It's advised not to bet against them, but Red Hood doesn't care. Arrowette picked up the paddle Tye had dropped while mourning his loss. Milagro set up the first shot. It was also advisable to not play against Milagro if you have money on the line, unless it's her winning. The girl is like a Ping-pong wizard. She beat Arrowette by 10 points. That's when the alert came.

"Get to the docking bay, NOW!" Kid Flash yelled over the coms. Tye got up and started running. Milagro slipped on her ring and flew towards the docking bay. Jenni was probably already there. The rest ran as fast as possible.

* * *

Wally climbed out of the ship to find a bunch of weapons pointed at him. The rest of the Team and League were faced with a similar situation. He heard something small hit the ground and saw gas start to accumulate on the floor. Suddenly he felt very sleepy. Everything went black.

* * *

Wally felt a like he was slapped. The left side of his face hurt. He opened his eyes and screamed. The first thing he saw was a Batgirl mask, only the eye holes were covered and the part below the nose was covered. The worst part was the extremely obvious stiches, they made the whole look scarier. He looked away and saw that his scream was waking up more people. He looked looked forward and was surprised. He saw a female superman with blond hair, a super woman or super girl, he guessed. Next to her was a 13-ish year old green lantern who was… Spanish or something like that. Then, there was an African American girl with a domino mask on. Finally there was a girl with a bow in a really short tank top and a white skirt. She had a mask that sort of held back her hair too.

"Why are we here?" Batman demanded. No one answered. They looked at the archer. She said nothing.

"Do you speak english or are all of you foreign?" Wally meant it as a joke. "Habla español?"

"Si, yo hablo a español pero no creo que te haces a idiota caga cerdo ante." The green lantern smiled sweetly. Jaime looked appalled.

"Blue, what did she say?" Wally asked.

"You don't want to no."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. She said:'Yes, I do speak Spanish, but I don't think you do you little shitting pig faced idiot.'" Wally gaped at the girl her smile turned sinister. He scooted back, realizing he was tied to a chair, with a collar around his neck. Spectacular.

"Oh yeah, I speak Spanish!" Wally called out. "Si… haces… te… hu-hu-huevos… de casa?" He said it like a question. The girl started to laugh. Jaime cursed under his breath. "What did I say?"

"You said: 'Yes, you don't there eggs home.'" Wally shut up. All the girls smirked, except for the archer. He noticed a few more people in the back, but it was too dark to actually see them, you could only see where the light reflected off their costumes. Everyone turned when they heard foot steps coming from the door to the room. A few of the girls walked away. Only the archer and the green lantern stayed.

"Hey!" Everyone turned towards Hal. "If you're a Green Lantern then why are me, John, and Guy tied up?"

"Because we don't know if you are the real League or not." Everyone faced the door to see a kid in a Kid Flash costume (who was most likely Bart), except for the fact that all the yellow parts of the costume were now black or dark grey or something, not yellow, that's for sure.

"OKAY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT NO ONE-AND I MEAN NO ONE-MESSES WITH MY COSTUME! DO YOU EVEN-OWW!" The green lantern had floated over and hit the back of his head. Wally tried to move back and fell. He saw his teammates. Superman and Superboy were stuck in a some sort of energy box. Same with Batman, Nightwing, and Robin(Batgirl was still in the hospital from Joker's shooting when they left). Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Hal Jordan's rings had been confiscated and were stuck in bubbles made by a green lantern ring. Everyone else was tied to a chair and collared if they had powers. 'Kid Flash' stood in front of everyone.

"What do you mean 'don't know if we're the real League or not' Bart?" Flash asked.

"Hmm, you knew my name, and that you have a another Kid Flash. Already farther than most." He muttered.

"You didn't answer his question." Robin stated.

"In the past two years, there have been 12 different fake Leagues, and 3 different fake teams claiming the League was killed. There have also been 356 different fake versions of heroes, many of which are the VGS's fake versions of Batman."

"VGS?" Batman asked.

"Villians of Gotham Society. They formed after Batman and Robin disappeared. They don't pose much of a threat as they are in the middle of trying to find a new Batman."

"Uh, Kid Flash?" Everyone looked up to see a half robot, half human guy. "The President wants to speak to you." Bart nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Any of you talk," Bart pointed as the League and Team. "and Li'l Lobo will gut you." Everyone nodded real fast. Bart pressed the Kid Flash symbol and the black parts of his costume turned yellow. A hologram screen appeared in front of him, with a backwards President symbol, of course of him, in was the right way. A backwards picture of Lex Luthor appeared on screen. Bart grimaced.

"_Mister President._ How are you?" Bart forced a smile.

"Cut the pleasantries, Kid Flash. I know you don't like me." Bart's smile changed to a scowl. "Scientists have detected a space craft of unknown origin heading towards earth. People are panicking, and because of the the Reach invasion, people are suggesting we shoot it down. I'll give answer as soon as you look in to it. If you don't already know where its from." He added the last part suspiciously.

"We'll look in to it." Bart stated flatly.

"Hmmmmmm. Goodbye." The screen disappeared.

"YOU LET LUTHOR BECOME PRESIDENT!?" Superman yelled.

"We couldn't do much about it. The League had no evidence that we could present with out revealing the Team. And Godfrey was still on the air when Luthor was elected, so he would've been on our backs faster than the Flash." No one could argue with his reasoning, but they were still ticked about it.

"So, how are you going to determine if we're fake or real?" Miss Martian asked.

"Various ways that we won't reveal until absolutely neccessary."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Rocket yawned. Bart whispered something's to the green lantern ear. She nodded and created some beds. The super girl or something started to untie people and cuff them. She left the collars alone. Rocket flopped down on a bed. "Hmm. Not bad, better than those weirdo stasis pods." Her comment went unnoticed.

"Wait! What about food!?" Wally yelled. Everyone else just laid down and went to sleep. Flash stood right next to Wally, nodding. Bart sighed.

"Robin!" Wally waited a few seconds for someone to leave. He suddenly felt a hunch of tiny things start to hit I'm on the head. He grabbed some and saw they were they were Cherrios(i do not own cherrios, ok, I own a box, but not the company). He threw his head back and caught a bunch in his mouth, the Flash did the same with the ones falling on him. they stopped falling and Wally walked over to a bed.

"C'mon Robin!" Bart yelled. Nightwing, Robin, Wally, and Batman looked up to see who Bart was talking to. He flipped down and landed on the ground. He turned and Robin yelled:

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" She had short red hair and had some cool looking green glasses. Other than that she looked like every other Robin, aside from the curves and breasts. She put on a mock shocked expression.

"_Really_!? I had _no_ idea I was a _girl_! _How shocking_!"

"What I meant was that Robin can't be a girl!" A few (meaning all) of the girls gave him a look. He got up and walked over to her. "Robin is always a boy!" She got a look on her face.

"So you're saying that Robin, a gender neutral name, the acrobat sidekick of Batman, a gender neutral job, can't be a girl! Jeez, how sexist is that!" She stomped out. Robin blushed and looked at Nightwing and Wally. They both shook their heads. Robin walked back to his bed with out saying anything. The lights went out and Wally sneaked into Artemis's bed. They fell asleep wondering how Bart would determine if their fake of real.


End file.
